Going Crazy
by InfynitiStar
Summary: Team 7 is entered into a competition that pits boys against girls and something unexpected happens. Now they have to save someone. But they have to fight her first.
1. Enter Competition

**Going Crazy**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 1: Enter Competition**

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking.

Warnings: none as of yet, rating will prolly go up as chapters are added…

Summary: Team 7 is entered into a fighting competition that puts the guys against the girls. It'll definitely be interesting…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed, leaning back in the chair he'd been sitting in for the last twenty minutes. He was getting impatient waiting for Kakashi, who had told him and the others to get there as quick as possible because he had important news.

"Why's he always late?" Naruto whined.

"Like you're not?" Sakura snapped.

"I can't help it! I need my beauty sleep! And why should I be on time if Kakashi isn't? Tell me that one!"

The door to the room slid open, startling Naruto and Sakura from their argument and causing Naruto to fall backwards in his chair. Sakura giggled as he rubbed the back of his head, standing up.

"So what's the big news?" Sasuke asked, moving from his position next to the window.

"You're being entered in another competition. All of your friends from class will be entered too."

"What kind of competition?" Naruto asked, curious.

"It's boys against girls. You won't have to go up against each other for at least a couple rounds, though, so you won't have to worry about killing each other too early in the game."

"It's about time they had a competition like this!" Sakura piped in, face beaming. "It'll prove once and for all that girls are better than guys!" She laughed maniacally until she noticed the faces of her male comrades.

"What was that?" Naruto said.

"Nothing…nothing at all!" A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she backed away slowly.

"That's what I thought."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when the others turned around and resumed conversation.

"Okay. That's all. The competition is this Saturday. I'll tell you where to meet later, but for now, I've gotta go." With that, Kakashi left the three alone to ponder the upcoming events.

"He made us get up early for that?" Naruto complained, flopping down heavily onto the nearest desk.

"Oh, quit your whining, Naruto!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Well if that's all we needed to be here for, I'm going. See you Saturday," Sasuke said, walking out of the room, leaving Sakura, and Naruto alone.

"So…" Naruto began, grinning, but his grin was met with a swift punch in the center of his face.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto. Bye." Sakura left the room as well, leaving Naruto to tend to his nose in peace.

"Damn…I thought I'd be able to get a little closer than that…" Naruto grumbled, laying down on a desk again and thinking about how he might be able to get Sakura to see him. When his mind came up with no ideas, he screamed loudly at nothing in particular and closed his eyes. "Maybe I can change things Saturday…maybe…" Soon he drifted off to sleep on the hard desk, only to be awoken hours later to get kicked out of the room.

The days passed quickly and soon it was Saturday, the day they'd all been waiting for. Naruto and the others met Kakashi where they'd been told and followed him to their destination.

"Okay, we're here."

Naruto and Sakura stared in awe at the mansion that stood before them. Sasuke simply shrugged, accustomed to seeing homes such as that.

"We're supposed to fight in _there_?" Naruto squealed.

"No. You'll be fighting in the arena out back."

"There's more to this place than just the mansion!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course! You can't fight in a mansion!"

"So why is the fight here instead of at a normal arena?" Sasuke said, finally joining the conversation.

"I believe the woman that owns the mansion came up with the tournament and wanted to host it as well." Kakashi thought a moment before speaking again. "I believe that the tournament will be taking more than one day, so we'll be staying in the mansion for a day or so." Echoes could nearly be heard as Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped to the floor. "And we're supposed to stay till the end, even if you don't make it to the final round."

Sakura's eyes widened and she began to tip but caught herself long before she fell over. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Sakura jumped in joy. Naruto repeated her gesture, smiling widely.

Two hours later they were sitting, waiting, in the arena. All of the other competitors had finally arrived and the fighting was ready to begin.

A voice was heard throughout the arena over a loudspeaker. "I'm sure you're all more than ready for this thing to get started, so here are the rules. A list has already been made for the first round. One girl and boy have been selected to go against each other. The winner will move on to the next round, and the loser won't. When it comes to the final round, the sex with anyone left is victorious, and all members of that gender will be treated to an extended vacation by the sponsor of this competition. Now let's begin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, now please review! I wanna know what everyone thinks. I know, it's just one chapter, so you can't really know what you think, but…eh, whatever. I'll get up chapter 2 ASAP!


	2. The First to Lose

**Going Crazy**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 2: The First to Lose**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking.

Warnings: none as of yet, rating will prolly go up as chapters are added…

Summary: The competition finally begins and the first of team seven to lose is….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had been right. Team 7 didn't have to go up against each other in the first round, and they had all easily passed to the second round.

"I wonder who I'll be going up against now?" Naruto pondered out loud.

"I don't think you'll have to wait too long," Sasuke said. "Looks like you're up first this round."

"Great! Wish me luck!"

"Fail Naruto! You know you want to!" Sasuke teased as Naruto ran off to fight his new competitor.

"Whatever! Just wait till I beat you in front of all these people!" Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly then turned back around to watch where he was going.

"Hey Naruto! This is a guys versus girls competition, remember? Unless you've suddenly changed sexes…"

"Oh shut up! I'll get you later, either way!"

Sasuke chuckled, turning his attention away from the fleeing boy.

Soon it was time for the battle to begin. Naruto stood in the center of the field with a small girl with short blonde hair across from him. She stood shyly, holding her hands to her chest.

"Begin!"

The girl jumped at the sound that echoed over the loudspeaker. When she didn't move after her little jump, Naruto took the chance to take her out. He cloned himself three times over and ran towards her, causing her to run in fear.

"_This is really what I'm supposed to go up against?_" Naruto thought. "_I wonder how she even passed the first round, acting like this…_"

Two of the Narutos grabbed the poor girl and tried to hold her steady, even thought she was shaking in fear.

"Look, I'll make this easy on you, okay? You won't feel a thing, I promise." Her eyes widened and she screamed loudly, kicking her legs. "Hey, hey! Calm down! I won't hurt you! I swear!" Naruto nodded at his third clone, who stood behind the small girl. Her eyes widened again and she suddenly collapsed, supported only by the two clones that had attempted to hold her still.

"And the round goes to Naruto Uzumaki!" the voice boomed once again over the loudspeaker.

Naruto returned to where his comrades and teacher were waiting for him. He sighed, flopping down on the ground in front of them.

"That was too easy! How did she even make it as a ninja in the first place?" He sighed once again, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"I've often wondered the same thing about you, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Sakura leaned against the window that kept people from getting hurt during the battles and looked out at the arena. "I wonder who's up next?"

Suddenly the voice echoed, once again, over the loudspeaker. "Up next is…"

Sakura and Naruto gaped at the names that were read.

"Well," Sasuke began. "I think we're up now Sakura."

Sakura followed Sasuke to the arena, walking as slowly as she could without being yelled at for taking too long.

"Begin!"

Sasuke stood in a battle-ready stance while Sakura hung her head. "Come on Sakura! Let's do this and get it over with!"

Sakura lifted her head and sad eyes stared at her friend. "I can't." She dropped her head once again and spoke softly. "I forfeit. I can't fight you." She slowly walked out of the arena, her head still hanging.

"And the round goes to Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke shrugged and left the arena, rejoining Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi where they'd been for the whole competition so far.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sakura."

"I know," she replied sadly. "But I just can't fight my friends."

"It's okay Sakura. I'm not mad," Naruto said, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. His gesture was quickly met with a punch to his cheekbone. "Ow! What was that for? I was just trying to help!"

"I don't need help from _you_, Naruto!" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, blushing. "Now, someone else, on the other hand…"

"Like me?" Kakashi finally added.

"No! Not you!" Sakura growled, crossing her arms. The others just laughed at her sudden childish act.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there's chapter two! It seemed to take forever, I know. I've got my ideas, but I need to figure out how to get to them…and write them. I've got a bit of a writer's block right now…if only it were a block of tofu…then I could eat right through it! Review please! And I'll get chapter 3 up soon!


	3. A Strange Girl

**Going Crazy**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 3: A Strange Girl**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking.

Warnings: none as of yet, rating will prolly go up as chapters are added…

Summary: Naruto has to go up against a strange girl…but will he be able to defeat her?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was time for the third round. Sakura was sulking off on the sidelines, and Naruto was back out in the center of the arena, waiting for his opponent to come out. After a few minutes, Naruto's opponent stepped out on the field. She had waist-length, midnight-blue hair and ice blue eyes that almost seemed to glow. Simple fabric wraps covered both of her arms and one was around her torso, seemingly being used as her shirt. Skin-tight black capris covered her legs and black hiking boots protected her feet. Her headband was tied tightly around her neck, the metal plate having a strange symbol on it. She smiled sweetly at Naruto as she stepped into her place on the field.

"Begin!"

Naruto moved to a fighting pose, and the girl against him continued to smile until she suddenly reached up and grabbed her head as if in pain. She stood like that for a moment before collapsing, still holding tightly to her head. A gasp echoed through the crowd.

"_I think I should see if she's okay. She might need some help if she can't fight._"

Naruto ran to her and kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. This happens a lot. I should be fine." The girl attempted to get up, but shaking legs made her fall to the ground again.

"Here. Let me help you up at least." Naruto extended his hand to her and smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back sweetly and grabbed his hand. Once she was on her feet, she flashed a wicked smile at Naruto. His eyes widened when he realized what was going on. His body was paralyzed. He attempted to move, but simply attempting to move caused pain to run through his body. "Sorry, kid. It's just the way I play. No hard feelings, right?" She smiled at him again. "Don't worry. I'll knock you out for the next couple of hours so you won't have to feel embarrassed about losing to a girl." She patted his cheek gently then raised her arm high, ready to strike. She flattened her hand and smacked it against the pressure point in his neck and he collapsed, unconscious. "He's out!"

"And the round goes to Namie Shi!"

Namie began to walk out of the arena, but turned at the last minute to look at the unconscious blonde. "Sorry. But I really can't lose. To anyone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly two hours later, Naruto woke up in a plain white room. He was lying on a cot with a white sheet covering him. Kakashi sat in a plastic chair beside the cot, reading one of his usual novels. Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked at Kakashi.

"How long was I out for?"

"Two hours now. She hit you pretty hard. What did she say to you?"

"That she was gonna knock me out for a couple hours so I wouldn't be embarrassed."

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Getting beat by a girl, I guess."

"So what exactly happened out there?" Kakashi flipped to the next page in his book.

"Well…" Naruto thought for a moment. "When I helped her up it was like my body was suddenly frozen, and when I tried to move, it hurt. Then she knocked me out."

"We might need to be careful of this girl…"

Naruto looked up at his teacher, almost shocked. "Why?"

"She's powerful, and she's your age. It's something rare to come by. At least someone that powerful. She might be evil."

"I don't think so. She seemed nice enough…"

"They always seem nice at first." Kakashi stood, holding his place in his book with one finger. "Come on. Sasuke and Sakura are waiting."

"How many rounds went by while I was out?"

"Just one. Though a couple kids dropped out because they were too badly beaten to continue."

"So how many rounds do you think there'll be until this thing's over?" Naruto stood from the cot and followed Kakashi out of the boring, white room.

"Most likely a couple more. I told Sakura to keep an eye on that girl you fought though. Sasuke needs to keep his mind on what he's doing, so I told him to just relax."

"That's prolly a good idea. Wait--have the numbers of guys and girls stayed even?"

"Yeah. It's likely to be a while before this competition is over. I think we'll be staying here for the night."

"Sweet!" Naruto jumped into the air with his fist raised, an enormous grin plastered on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later the competition came to a close for the night, and all who remained were given room assignments. Sasuke and Naruto were stuck rooming together because they were both guys, and Sakura was told she'd get a bunkmate later. Kakashi was given his own room, just like the rest of the adults.

"I wonder who you'll get suck with, Sakura," Naruto said as the three walked down the hall.

"Maybe you'll get stuck with that girl that beat Naruto," Sasuke joked.

"Hey! Don't kid like that!" Sakura whined. "That'd be a bad thing! What if she's some kind of mass murderer or something and she kills me in my sleep?"

"Calm down, Sakura. It was just a joke. Besides, Kakashi's a bit over-worried anyways. She's probably just a normal girl like you."

"Want us to wait with you to make sure it's not her?" Naruto grinned.

"Would you?" Her face beamed, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Fine. We'll wait," Sasuke said. "But only till they get here. Then we're leaving. Naruto needs his sleep after that beating he got." He laughed as Naruto glared daggers at him.

"Okay." Sakura stopped in front of a fancy door that had the number 23 written on a paper that was stuck to the door. "This is the room."

Naruto and Sasuke both stood with their arms crossed, waiting for her to open the door to see if her bunkmate was already there. She gulped before opening the door. When the door was wide and she saw no one else in the room, she sighed with relief.

"See?" Naruto said. "There isn't even anyone else here!"

Suddenly a door squeaked and opened up. It was to the private bathroom that was connected to the room. A girl with blue hair walked through the door and seemed to not notice them for a minute, but when she finally glanced towards them, they saw that it was the girl Naruto had fought earlier and lost to--Namie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun! The night thing wasn't in my original plans, but when I started thinking about the story and where it was going, I thought it would be a funny addition. So the next chapter will be the antics of Sakura being stuck with Namie! And her name is pronounced nah-mee-ay, for those who were wondering. Her full name, Namie Shi means wave to/for death. Anyways…please review! I'm kinda bummed that people aren't reading, so if you review I'll update sooner!


	4. A Night With the Enemy

**Going Crazy**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 4: A Night With the Enemy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking.

Warnings: Nudity…but you have to be using your imagination to see it!

Summary: Sakura is stuck rooming with Namie…haha…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wide-eyed, Sakura stood in the corner with her back tight to the wall. Namie was sitting on the large bed the two girls had to share reading a book by the light on the bedside table.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I mean, if you really wanna be scared shitless, feel free, but there's really no reason for you to be." Sakura gulped, still not moving from her place in the corner. "Fine. Freak yourself out so bad you wet your pants. I don't care." Namie sighed, glancing back down at her book one last time before slamming it shut, startling Sakura, and setting it down on the bedside table. "I don't want to have to deal with you whimpering all night," she said, turning to look at Sakura, "so you better either get your pathetic little ass over here and quit freaking out, or I'll knock you out so I don't have to listen to you all night. I've got a competition to win in the morning."

"You'll never be able to beat Sasuke!" Sakura's eyes widened even further, and she clasped her hands over her mouth, fearful that she had angered the blue-haired girl.

"Well it's about time you talked! Having to read the same book three times in a row is boring."

Sakura seemed to drop her guard. "You read that three times already?"

"Well I had to do something to entertain myself. I've read it before, so it didn't take long to read it three more times." Namie readjusted herself on the bed so her whole body was facing Sakura, then she patted the pillow beside her. "Come sit. I can guarantee the bed is a lot more comfortable than that wall." When Sakura still didn't move, she shrugged and reached her hands up to the top of her head. She proceeded to grab three chunks of hair and began working it into a French braid.

"You can braid your own hair?" Sakura finally loosened up completely and took a few unsure steps towards the bed.

Namie looked over in her direction, keeping her hands moving. "Yeah. I kinda had to learn how."

"Why?" Sakura stood at the edge of the bed, still fearful about sitting down.

"Because there was no one there to do it for me and with my hair being long, I had to keep it out of my way somehow while I was practicing." Most of her hair was braided, so Namie pulled the rest over her shoulder and continued braiding the ends. "Will you sit already? I won't hurt you. Really. I didn't hurt that friend of yours, did I?"

"Well, no, but…"

"No. No but. I didn't hurt him. I knocked him out, but I never hurt him." Namie grabbed the small string from the bedside table and tied it tightly around the end of her hair.

"How did you freeze him like that?" Sakura asked, finally sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm from the ice village. I can freeze things at will, pretty much."

"I've never heard of the ice village before…"

"That's because it no longer exists…at least I don't think so. I was told I was the only survivor." She stared down at the bed with soft eyes, as if trying to recall a memory. "I was very lucky, to say the least." Almost unnoticeably, she shook her head then turned towards Sakura. "I just hope that there were some others that escaped."

"So your parents…?"

"Both dead." Namie shrugged. "It's something I'm used to though. It's been a very long time. Ten years, in fact."

"Ten years? Wow…"

When Namie noticed pity tears slowly forming in Sakura's eyes, she quickly tried to change the subject. "Really, don't worry about it. Want to play some poker?" She opened the drawer on the table and pulled out a deck of red-backed playing cards.

"Sure!" Sakura quickly snapped out of her sad mood and turned to face Namie, completely forgetting her earlier fears of the girl. "Five card draw?"

"Works for me! Wanna be dealer, or do you want me to be?"

"You can. It's been a while since I played, so I think I should get into the hang of things again first."

"Okay." Namie pulled the cards out of the box and began shuffling them, bridging them every once in a while as needed. Once the cards were sufficiently shuffled, she dealt five cards to each of them, starting by handing the first card to Sakura. "So are we gonna be betting money of something on these games, or are we just playing for fun?"

"We'll do a few practice rounds, then we'll start betting."

"Works for me. How many you want?"

Sakura looked at her cards and pulled two from her hand. "Two." Namie took the cards and set them to the side then handed Sakura two cards from the top of the deck. She repeated the process with herself then set her cards face up on the bed. All five were of the suit of diamonds and in order beginning with the ace and ending with a five.

"So what do _you_ have?"

Sakura set her cards down, but all she had was a pair of jacks and a pair of kings with an ace as her fifth card. "It's not too bad, but it doesn't beat yours."

"Yeah. Okay, time for practice round two!" Namie put all the cards back into one pile and reshuffled them.

A couple hours later, the two girls had added betting to their games and upped the stakes. Both were intently looking at their cards, trying to keep straight faces so they could fake out the other. Sakura was the dealer and had the deck of cards on the bed in front of her. A pile of coins and bills sat between them, waiting to be grabbed by the winner. Namie added a few more coins and looked up at Sakura.

"I raise you another three bucks."

"I see your three bucks and raise you another two."

They continued adding to the pot until both had no money left. "How about I make you a deal? Loser has to streak through the halls," Namie said, a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"In front of the boys' rooms."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Okay, on the count of three, we both show our cards."

"No need," Sakura said with a smile. "I already know I won." She set her cards down on the bed in front of her. "Straight flush!" Namie began laughing, and Sakura glared at her. "What are you laughing at? The fact that you lost?"

"No," Namie said between bursts of laughter. "I'm laughing at the fact that you think you won!" She set her cards on top of the pile of money and finally eased up on her laughing. "Royal flush!"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she flopped onto her pillow in defeat. "Can we forget about the streaking thing?"

"Hell no!" She tugged at Sakura's shirt. "Strip! Now!"

"But…"

"If you don't, I'll freeze you and strip you myself…and I know you wouldn't like that, because I'd be cutting your clothes off."

"Okay, okay!"

Sakura gulped then slowly stripped down until she was in her bra and underwear. "Can I just go like this?"

"Nope! Off with it all!"

After a couple minutes of preparation, Sakura finally peeled off her bra and underwear and walked up to the door. Namie grabbed the handle and flung the door open, causing Sakura to wrap her arms around her self in a pathetic attempt to hide her nakedness.

"Start running!"

Sakura jumped as her butt was whipped with her own bra then she began running down the hallway, keeping her feet as quiet as possible. Namie followed closely behind her, and, when they reached the guys' section of rooms, she began pounding on the doors.

"Namie!" Sakura turned to glare at the ice-eyed girl but quickly turned back as she saw the first door beginning to open. "You bitch!"

"It's what I do best!" Namie laughed maniacally as Sakura continued to run down the hallway, hoping to avoid stares from all of the guys being woken up by Namie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha…I'm evil! So, what'd you think? I want at least one review for the chapter, or I'm not going to update, okay? Is that really so much to ask? As long as I get a review, the story will be updated as soon as I get the chance to write the next chapter, which might be a while, since school's back on…but if I get it before the long weekend is up, I might be encouraged to write and post the next chapter by Monday!


	5. The Final Battle

**Going Crazy**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 5: The Final Battle**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking.

Warnings: nothing new in this chapter…

Summary: Sakura has a change of heart but can't convince Kakashi, and then it's finally time for the last round of the competition…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That show last night was great, Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed happily between yawns.

"I said shut up Naruto!" Sakura whacked Naruto as hard as she could, causing him to grab his head in pain.

"At least she didn't murder you," Sasuke suddenly added.

"Yeah, well…she's not that bad. She's actually really nice."

"That's surprising," Naruto said sarcastically.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of the three in a poof of smoke, startling them. "So how was your night, Sakura?" Even though most of his face was hidden behind a dark blue mask, it was obvious he had a huge, perverted smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Sakura stormed off towards the arena, ignoring the shouts from her teammates—well, Naruto—for her to return.

"So…" Kakashi said, turning his attention back to the two boys that still remained in front of him. "I want you to be careful of that girl."

"Who? Sakura?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

Kakashi sighed noticeably. "Yes, of course. Sakura's so dangerous after all. Of course not! The girl you fought yesterday. She has strange powers." Kakashi quickly turned his attention to Sasuke. "If you have to fight her, be very careful. Don't touch her as long as you can avoid it. She'll paralyze you."

"She'll literally freeze you! And it really hurts to move!"

Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth and continued with his speech. "She's likely to be very dangerous. She could try to kill you. Since she's so powerful, it's highly likely that she's someone we should avoid. She could be an enemy in disguise. Who knows who she really is. But just be careful, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, shrugging off Kakashi's warning.

"You have to promise Sasuke," Kakashi said, grabbing the boy's shoulder.

"Okay. I promise. Can we go now?"

"Yeah."

A few minutes later, the threesome found Sakura staring out at the arena where two kids were intently fighting. Most of the wimps had been eliminated in the earlier rounds, so battles were slowly becoming more extreme between fighters.

"Hey Sakura," Kakashi said. "I need to—"

"You need to talk to me about Namie?" The pink-haired girl turned to look at her teacher. "You told me everything you could say about her yesterday. She's not what you think."

"She might be evil…"

"She's not!" Sakura yelled, rising to her feet, hands balled into fists. "Why is it that you always assume things? She beat Naruto. So what? That doesn't make her evil. Sasuke's beaten Naruto a million times, but you don't assume he's evil because of that!"

"But there's a difference Sakura! She's using strange powers without doing any kind of seals…"

"Well maybe she just does them faster than your old eyes can see."

"What did she do to you last night?"

"Nothing. We talked and played some card games. She told me a bit about herself, even though she was vague."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Sakura turned so she was no longer facing Kakashi. "She was vague. It means she was making things up. She didn't go into detail because she couldn't think fast enough, or she'd never thought out the lies before. You can't trust her until we know for sure."

"And you can't just assume until we know for sure!"

"Sakura…" Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him so he could look into her eyes. He saw nothing strange in them, except a bit of sadness hidden deeply. "What did she tell you? Where is she from?"

The pink-haired girl turned her gaze towards the floor, carefully fighting back tears as she remembered what Namie had told her. "She's from the ice village."

"The ice village? I've never heard of that before…"

"That's because she's the last one left. Her parents died when she was young and the village was destroyed. She was told she was the only survivor."

"These are the lies she's filled your head with? There is no village of ice!"

"How do you know? You said that you've never heard of it, but it doesn't mean it doesn't exist!" Sakura jerked away from Kakashi's grip and turned her attention back to the fight inside the arena.

"Sakura…"

"Whatever."

"I'm just worried that she's going to hurt one of you."

"We'll be fine. The only one that's going to get hurt is you, if you don't shut up."

Kakashi turned away from her, sighing. "Sasuke, why don't you go get ready? Your next round should be coming up soon." Sasuke shrugged in response and walked away. "Naruto…you stay with Sakura, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later—well past lunchtime—it was time for the final round. Of course, Sasuke was the winner on the guys' side of the tournament and was in the final round. His female competitor was the blue-haired mystery girl, Namie.

Both stood ready in the middle of the arena, staring each other down.

"You're not going to get me with the same trick you used to take Naruto down."

"I didn't expect to. It was easy because he's gullible. I could see it." She smiled wickedly before continuing. "You however…you're not so gullible. A little bit, but not much. Only gullible to what you want to be gullible to. This isn't one of those things."

Sasuke growled. "Shut up and get ready to lose."

A screech echoed across the loudspeaker from the mic being bumped. The two teens in the arena still stood unmoving. "Now for the final round! Competitors are Sasuke Uchiha and Namie Shi! Begin!"

A few moments of silence went by while the two sized each other up. By-standers stood eagerly watching the two, leaning forward over safety bars with wide eyes.

Both stood still, seeming frozen, simply staring at each other until Namie decided to break the ice by walking towards her opponent.

"Just so you know, I'm going to win. You should give up now." She continued walking forward until she was mere feet in front of him.

"Ha. Like that'll ever happen. I'm an Uchiha. I always win."

"Fine, then. Suit yourself." Suddenly her body faded and she appeared behind him, throwing a well-placed kick towards his ribs. He narrowly dodged it and turned to do a counter attack. Of course, she dodged it as well and kicked herself away from him successfully. "Is that all you've got? Big-shot Uchiha?" Namie snickered, her usual evil-looking grin slowly spreading across her face.

Sasuke fumed, balling his hands into fists, and growled at her. "You wish." Suddenly he lunged at her, knowing she would easily dodge the simple attack. Once he was just barely past her, he spun around quickly with one foot aimed at her head. She ducked below him and aimed a punch at his stomach, but he jumped out of harm's way before she could even get too close.

"Bring it on, pretty boy." She smiled evilly and slowly ran her tongue along her top lip tauntingly, and that was the last straw for Sasuke.

The battle went on for well over an hour before Namie was able to get an advantage over Sasuke. He'd gotten just a little bit too close and she'd been able to freeze him completely.

She slowly walked around his immobile body, running her fingers lightly over his shoulders. He gritted his teeth as he attempted to move and pain shot through his body.

"It's pointless to try and move, you know. It'll just hurt you. I could just knock you out right now, but I want to savor my victory." She stopped in front of him, staring into his eyes, smiling evilly. When she spoke again, she spoke much softer, only loud enough so Sasuke could hear her. "You have a secret…well, not so much a secret, but something you don't want anyone else to find out about…anyone that doesn't already know, that is." Namie stuck her hands behind her back and continued walking around him. "It involved a battle with someone you'd probably like to forget…and an attempt on one of your friends' lives.

Sasuke took a sharp breath in at her words. It had taken a while, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. She walked around him once more then stopped behind him. "The whole thing involved a little something right about…" She placed her hand at the nape of his neck; exactly where the seal was that Orochimaru had given him that had often threatened to completely take him over. "…here." She proceeded to pull down his shirt enough so it was barely visible, then she stepped a bit closer, so she was just inches away from him. "Maybe I should add a new one right next to it…" She opened her mouth and moved her face closer to his neck, as if she were a vampire that was going to bite him and drink his blood.

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear, shock, and anger, for what she was doing was the last straw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! If you wanna know what happens next, you've gotta review! Cuz if I don't get at least one review for the chapter, I won't be writing any more. So let me know what you think, and remember, the sooner you review, the sooner I'll update. And as long as you review, I'll try my best to get the next chapter up by the end of this weekend!


	6. The Final Battle Part II

**Going Crazy**

**By: Dexeka (aka InfynitiStar)**

**Chapter 6: The Final Battle (Part II)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Too bad. Maybe someday…but that's just wishful thinking.

Warnings: nothing new in this chapter…

Summary: Sakura has a change of heart but can't convince Kakashi, and then it's finally time for the last round of the competition…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke growled and pulled out of the spell that held him frozen in place. His body almost seemed to glow as if he were engulfed in flames that melted his invisible ice prison away. He pushed Namie away from him forcefully and she tumbled to the ground with a grin on her face. Sasuke breathed heavily, scowling, as he watched her pick herself up from the dusty ground.

"I knew that would get you." She finally got to her feet and stared at him with her icy blue eyes. "You shouldn't have held back. You had it in you to get out of that the whole time you were stuck there. Why hold it in?" Sasuke growled and ignored her question. "Fine. Don't tell me why you were pretending to be a weakling." She turned and started walking away from him, towards the rock closest to her.

While her back was turned, Sasuke took the chance to let his chakra build, and he began forming seals as quickly as he could. When he was done, he opened his mouth a fire streamed out at Namie's unprotected back. When the fire dissipated, the blue-haired girl was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she appeared behind him and succeeded in throwing a heavy blow between his shoulder blades.

"Watch it, pretty boy." She quickly contorted his arms behind his back and threw him on the ground, pinning him with one foot against his arms. "I don't like fire."

"And I'm not one to like ice, either." Sasuke growled and shoved her off of him, throwing her a good distance into the air. He wasn't going to lose, and certainly not to a girl.

She landed gracefully on her feet and instantly began moving her hands too fast for any normal eye to see. Luckily for Sasuke, he didn't have just any old eyes. His eyes slowly turned red, and he attempted to copy the seals she was performing.

"Sharingan," she said, still performing the seals. "Very nice." She stopped moving her hands and thrust her arm out in Sasuke's direction, and soon a stream of ice shot from her hand. Sasuke did exactly as she did, but instead of ice flowing from his hand, fire streamed out, and the two attacks clashed against each other with a crash and steam billowed out from the collision in all directions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another couple of hours later, both teens were exhausted, breathing heavily, still trying to beat the other. Sasuke's eyes were still red, and Namie seemed to have ice sliding down her skin. In unison, they jumped up and lunged at each other in a final attack, knowing well that if they missed their target, they'd be named the loser because the other was perfectly lined up to knock them out easily with how exhausted they both were.

Everyone watching the battle stared eagerly, poised as close to the action as they could be and still be safe, all with eyes wide, knowing that it would be the last attack for both challengers.

Sasuke and Namie both had their right arms outstretched as if they were going to punch the other in the face, but, at the last second, they slid past each other and used their left hands to punch each others' guts. Both seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion as the bystanders watched closely, trying to see who would fall unconscious first.

The two collapsed on the ground, still breathing heavily, and glared at each other. They simply reached out and poked the other in the forehead, and both fell back unconscious.

Silence reigned across the arena as everyone stared in amazement at how long the two had been able to battle each other.

"Well," Naruto said, breaking the silence and turning to face his teacher, "that was anticlimactic, wasn't it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay…that's all for now. I know, it's a pretty short chapter, but it was all I needed to finish the big battle, and Naruto's line was too perfect to not end the chapter there. It'd be a perfect line wasted if I hadn't. So as long as I get one review for the chapter, the next will be posted very soon! Maybe even tomorrow if I feel up to it after school…and if I get a review, of course! Let me know what you think, or I won't continue!


End file.
